


Hesitations On a Saturday

by RamenNoodleDream



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, brief mention of iceland and finland but like it's just a speck a little droplet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenNoodleDream/pseuds/RamenNoodleDream
Summary: On the night of his date with the high school's residential heart-throb, Lukas begins to have second thoughts on the entire thing. Before he can actually cancel the whole thing, he's treated to a surprise upon Mathias' arrival.





	Hesitations On a Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> I got a writing prompt on my ask blog for teenage DenNor, and this was the result. Keep in mind, Lukas is going through a little goth phase and Mathias is starting his Lukas phase.

Lukas never had any interest in dating and getting involved in any real relationship with anyone, always opting for quick flings with people that meant nothing to him that he almost always dumped the next morning. That’s why, when he happened to somehow get involved with an overly generous and both completely idiotic and hot Danish guy from his same lunch period, he was ultimately at a loss on dealing with how he felt about him. There was something more to this guy, but Lukas just couldn’t place his finger on it exactly. Maybe it was his amazing cheekbones, or his strong physique; whatever it was, it was all masked by how persistent and stubborn he was. Two weeks of constant rejection from the Norwegian, and this guy, Mathias, continued asking him out on some sort of date. Not some one night stand, or something else of the sort, but an actual date. Perhaps it was out of curiosity, or just to get him to drop the whole thing and finally leave him alone, but Lukas had ended up begrudgingly agreeing to go out that Saturday with Mathias

Tonight was it; the night that Mathias had promised would be the most amazing night of Lukas life’, one that he wouldn’t regret or forget. Lukas had spent all day worrying inwardly about it, a part of him almost dreading it. Mathias was known around school as a heart-throb, a romantic guy that everyone swooned over. He played almost every sport offered at their school, and, thus, hung around the popular assholes that scoffed and turned their noses up towards Lukas and his many piercings and Gothic appearance. He seemed like the type of prep that would like things classy, things quiet and romantic; surely, where ever they were going to go, Lukas would’ve stuck out like a sore thumb.

Even with how shitty Mathias’ friends were, the guy himself was actually sweet and caring, something Lukas didn’t actually care about. Well, not necessarily. So maybe he found it entirely endearing, but he wasn’t going to admit it anytime soon. Mathias seemed so different, like an actually good guy; even so, there was no excuse for the extent of which Lukas was going to at the moment for his first date with a guy who might just be trying to get in his pants, albeit putting in a lot of work for it. Here he was, looking over the disgusting and colorful dress clothes he had put on and thinking to himself just why in the hell he was forcing himself to try and make such an impression on the other. He had even taken out all his piercings and not put on his usual eyeliner and mascara in order to try and fit in better with the probable quaint, stupid restaurant. This wasn’t his style at all, and he honestly felt uncomfortable and so far from his comfort zone; with feeling this, he began questioning as to why he was even putting himself through all of this trouble for some guy he probably wouldn’t ever go out with again. Surely, there wasn’t anything more to Mathias. Surely Lukas didn’t think anything else of this idiot. Surely he didn’t feel anything deeper than sexual attraction for this guy. Surely he didn’t feel anything real for him…

Lukas shook his head and reached for his phone immediately. His mind was made once such a ludicrous thought popped up, and he was going to call this mistake of a date waiting to happen off. Right before he could even pull his messages up to tell Mathias don’t bother coming, he heard the soft jingle of his old and slowly dying doorbell ring through the house. Despite already knowing and dreading who it was, Lukas’ feet were strangely moving fast to the door before his mind had caught up to what was going on. Sure enough, there was Mathias, bright and cheery smile plastered on his face as he leaned against Lukas’ door frame. The same energetic oaf that had convinced Lukas into some flowery date. Except, something was different with him…

Here was Mathias, a guy who’s wardrobe Lukas was convinced only consisted of jerseys, graphic tee’s, shorts, and jeans, dressed in ripped black pants, garnished with chains, some shitty looking dark band shirt, all topped with his usual wild hair all being flattened and swept to one side, making his usual thin bangs overwhelmingly heavy-looking. He even had a few earrings on, along with two necklaces, one long and one short. Put simply, Lukas was thrown for a complete triple loop at the other’s appearance.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Lukas said with a tiny hint of surprise in his voice as he restudied the other, believing himself to be in some sort of twilight zone.

“I could ask the same to you.” Mathias laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Maybe I shouldn’t of kept tonight so secretive…”

Lukas sputtered and tried to think of a response, tried to discern some explanation for the obvious misunderstanding. Was Mathias playing some sort of joke? Was he making fun of the way he dressed? Typical. Nice guys were always assholes in the end. “Real fucking funny. Mocking me like this. Have a good night, dickhead.” Lukas spat, ready to slam his front door in the other man’s face before he was quickly stopped.

“No, no-! Wait a sec, listen I-” Mathias let out a shaky sigh, obviously panicking and scrambling to salvage this rocky start as he fumbled in his pockets. “Where is- Did I leave it– No, wait! Right here!” He exclaimed, pulling out two slips of paper and presenting it to the other as some sort of attempt to gain his interest and favor once more. 

Lukas eyed the paper for a moment before turning his attention on the other. His arms were crossed, and he gave the Dane no real response in the way of either interest or disinterest. Mathias cleared his throat, hand tightening around the thin objects in it.

“So… I was trying to think of something you’d like and, I got to talking with your friends–”

“You interrogated Arthur and Vladimir about me?”

Mathias shook his head quickly, worried at how Lukas would find the information. “No! I mean, yes, but no-” He stopped himself, cutting himself off before he dug his hole deeper. “I got tickets for this metal band they said you liked, and I figured I should dress the part and… You hate it, don’t you? Look, I know this may have been much and if you wanna cancel, I’m fine with it, but-”

Lukas waved his hands, letting the other know it might have been a good idea to shut up. “I don’t hate it. I did, but now that I know what you were trying to do,” the smaller blond looked the other over a bit once more, “it’s pretty cute.”

That seemed to be all that Mathias needed in order to regain his confidence and charm. “Yeah, you think? I thought the earrings was too flashy- They’re clip on’s and were super cheap, so I thought it wouldn’t hurt.” This earned a small chuckle from Lukas.

It was odd to him, to have a guy try so hard to impress him, and for someone to take such an interest in him. He was flattered in all honesty. “I figured that you were taking me some where fancy.”

“Explains that outfit. I mean… You do look really cute.” 

Lukas rolled his eyes, avoiding the other’s gaze in order to better handle the compliment. “Well, guess I have to change.”

“You don’t have to! You could just go in-”

“No way in hell I’m going to a concert dressed like this.”

“Okay, okay.” Mathias cooed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Hey, since you’re going back in, mind giving your brother something?” Lukas cocked a brow at his question. “I remember you telling me about him and how he likes birds and all- So, I figured since I was taking his big bro away for a while he’d get lonely, and I got him a toy puffin to keep him company!”

Lukas was taken aback for a few seconds. “You…” He began, not knowing how to handle a date of his not only showing care for his brother, but remembering a detail about him as small as his favorite animal. “He’s at Tino’s. Didn’t want to leave him alone.” He said, lifting a hand to to run through his dyed black hair, glad that he didn’t have to have it combed and neat anymore.

“I’ll wait in the car while you change. I need to figure out where these guy’s are playing at anyways.” Mathias hummed, satisfied with himself in seemingly salvaging his dream night with the other.

“Hey, while you wait,” Lukas said, stepping closer to the other, placing his hand against his chest and pulling him near. Mathias’ eyes went wide and his mouth ran dry as he watched the smaller man, stiffening until he felt Lukas other hand in his hair, tousling and restyling it. “Fix your hair back to normal. I like it better than this pathetic excuse of a ‘cool’ hairstyle.” 

“My mom said she liked it.” Mathias pouted, gaining a soft blush at realizing how lame what he just said really was. “I’m gonna go warm the car.” He said, swiftly turning on his heels and leaving the snickering Norwegian to do a quick wardrobe change.

As Lukas heard the click of the door behind him and the feeling of being alone once again sink in, he let out a groan, leaning himself against the door as he came to a few horrifying conclusions. One being the new found excitement for the night and the hope of this date actually not sucking complete ass, the other being that this towering combination of outwardly charm and secret bundle of nerves might actually be one of the cutest things he had ever had the pleasure of seeing, and the final being that he might actually want to have more of this cute idiot. Not his usual Saturday night, but he wasn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'm pretty nervous about posting this as I don't know how people will really feel about how I headcanon Norway as a teen in this human AU. I like to think he dyes his hair black, tons of piercings, p edgy and just has a lot of pretty meaningless and loveless sex due to a really bad breakup. Ahh, it's this whole thing I have, lotta back story and headcanons and stuff I like to think of for him. Denmark is just the same big ol' pupper dog he is, just has bangs man. 
> 
> Any feedback is welcomed!
> 
> Original post: http://askthenordickfamily.tumblr.com/post/162164565280/idea-for-a-writing-prompt-teenage-dennor-where


End file.
